


Unspoken Words ► Takashi Shirogane + Reader

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flustered Shiro, Lance Ships It, Multi, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Quiet, Shiro Is Bad At Romance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: I look up at him. He refuses to meet my gaze, looking out to the vast emptiness of space. I shred the paper in my hands into millions of tiny pieces. I exhale, and they go flying away in a flurry of white snowflakes.I feel his fond gaze burning into the side of my head, but I refuse to look back up again.The words go unspoken between the two of us again.





	Unspoken Words ► Takashi Shirogane + Reader

_"My words are like mist on a cloudy day_   
_They are there, just barely_   
_But when I see your eyes_   
_Somehow they all disappear._ _"_

 

* * *

 

 

**UNSPOKEN WORDS**

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE + READER**

 

**COMING SOON**


End file.
